1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for capping and protecting syringes filled with liquid medication for later use with patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known protective devices for filled syringes is that they generally are designed for either capping the syringe or for packaging the capped syringe in a tamper-resistant package, but not for both.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,969 is a device having a peelable seal which can be used to facilitate the release of the filled syringe from the particular container formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,705 discloses a transparent container adapted to hold a syringe and needle assembly. However, in this patent, cradle means (see reference numeral 23) are formed on the base section and hold the syringe and needle in position and the cap assembly is then positioned over the base and locked into position. The manner of use of this particular container is entirely different from that of the present invention, and the overall device is not nearly as simple in structure or use as that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,334 and 4,286,591 are devices that cap or close off the tip of a filled syringe, but do not provide a tamper-resistant enclosure.